1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle safety devices, most particularly devices that are designed to automatically illuminate the headlights of a motor vehicle during rain.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,981 relates to a switching system for automatically turning on the headlights of a motor vehicle when the windshield wiper is turned on, the switching system including either relays or digital logic to perform the switching function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,884 relates to a daytime running light circuit for a motor vehicle that illuminates the headlights at reduced intensity when the vehicle is operating and the headlight switch is in an off position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,001 relates to an automatic system for activating vehicle headlights upon the actuation of a windshield wiper, wherein the wipers are automatically activated when moisture is sensed on the windshield, the wiping cycle being stopped when the windshield is no longer wet and the headlights remaining on for a short time thereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,660 relates to circuitry for automatically turning on vehicle lights whenever the wipers are turned on, the circuitry including a double-pole single-throw relay switch positioned between the ignition switch and the light switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,895 relates to a laminated glass windshield that includes a photosensitive element which is buried in a plastic interlayer between two exterior glass sheets, and an electric circuit for use with the photosensitive element for automatically turning on and off the lights of a motor vehicle whenever the ambient light crosses a threshold level.